


First Day

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, Bad Parenting (mentioned), Beta Patton Sanders, Cissexism, Doctor's appointment, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gender Clinic, Genderverse Firsts, Hormones, Leaving Home, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Medical Gatekeeping, Mutual Support, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Logan Sanders, Sexism, Society Is Sometimes Bullshit, Supportive Logan Sanders, Trans Man Patton Sanders, marrying young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Logan and Patton have a big day.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the Firsts series of prequels for my Dismantle the Gender Trinary series.
> 
> For newcomers: Patton is a trans man, he and Logan are in love. In this world "mate" means roughly the same as "spouse" in our world.
> 
> Be mindful of the warnings, but all the bad stuff happened in the past offscreen.

“Hello, Patton. It's lovely to see you again.”

Patton smiled nervously as he sat down in the chair opposite the doctor's desk. He reached out to squeeze the hand of the omega who had come in with him; Dr Hughes hadn't met him before, but she had heard enough from Patton to make a good guess.

“You're Patton's boyfriend, I presume?”

“Yes,” the omega said stiffly. “Logan.”

He seemed about to offer a last name, but bit it back at the last moment. That was… strange behaviour, but Dr Hughes was well used to hiding her concern behind a mask of professionalism.

“I have to say, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, Patton. As I explained last time, I cannot prescribe hormones for you without your parents' consent -”

“My pack leader's consent,” Patton corrected quickly. “Not my parents. Just the alpha or omega in charge of my pack.”

“Yes, but my understanding was that your parents weren't completely comfortable with…”

Patton and Logan looked at each other, and suddenly Dr Hughes knew exactly what they were about to say.

“That's why Logan's here,” Patton explained. “He's my mate. He can consent to my treatment.”

Dr Hughes raised an eyebrow.

“I'm going to need to see some proof of that.”

Logan opened up a neat document folder, drawing out a pack registration certificate, along with what looked to be his birth certificate and driver's license. Dr Hughes picked up the pack certificate first, checking over the details. It certainly looked accurate, but one thing stood out: the date. To be more specific, _today's_ date.

“Congratulations,” she said, only a little ironically. Patton blushed a little, but Logan gazed at her impassively.

“Thank you,” he answered.

“And… ah.” Dr Hughes smiled as she read the driver's license. “Happy birthday for yesterday.”

Logan didn't even twitch. “We would have been in sooner, but the courthouse isn't open on a Sunday.”

Dr Hughes sighed.

“Listen, boys. This all looks to be in order, legally speaking. And… well, it's certainly _one_ way to fulfil the consent requirements.”

Which were archaic, in Dr Hughes's opinion, not that she could say that to a patient. That the law required betas to have their pack leader's permission to begin gender-affirming hormone treatment – or indeed, any treatment that might affect future fertility – was one of the biggest hurdles the clinic faced to helping their patients.

But that didn't mean Dr Hughes could ignore her duty. If she thought this mateship was a sham, she was obligated to report it.

“However,” she continued, “I do hope you haven't rushed into this. There should be more to a pack than simply… checking off a box on a form.”

Logan took a deep breath, his expression dark. “We -”

But Patton put a hand over his, and he fell silent immediately.

“We've thought this through,” Patton reassured her. “We've been in love since we were fourteen years old. Perhaps this isn't exactly how we would have planned our matehood, but… I can't imagine regretting it, either.”

The look that Logan gave him, more than anything else, convinced her. Pure adoration. These two might be young, but they loved each other. And plenty of packs had been formed for worse reasons than this.

“Legally, I have to go through the possible side effects of testosterone again with you both,” she explained. “And then, if Logan still wants to consent -”

“I will,” he said quickly, and Dr Hughes fought back a smile.

“Then the nurse can show you how to administer the injections, and you can begin treatment today.”

Patton beamed at her, grabbing Logan's hand excitedly.

“Now then, Mr…” she glanced down at the pack registration form for the chosen names. “Ah. Mr _and_ Mr Sanders.”

Logan visibly started at the name, his cheeks turning faintly pink as Patton grinned even wider.

“Let's try to get through this as quickly as possible, shall we? You two have some celebrating to do.”

Logan was lying on the bed in the Sanders' spare bedroom – he still couldn't think of it as “his room,” even after four months of living there – with his hands over his head. When Patton knocked on the doorframe, he sat up sharply.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “Any problems? Pain? I could -”

“I'm doing fine,” Patton reassured him, sitting down next to him. “Great, actually. Are _you_ doing okay, Lolo?”

Logan grimaced.

“I've been thinking…”

“A dangerous activity,” Patton joked, coaxing a half-smile out of his boyf- _mate_, oh goodness, they were officially mates.

“I know you think your parents will accept this -”

“Well, they're gonna be mad that we skipped school to do it. But they'll get over that.”

“However…” Logan bit his lip. “Patton, if they aren't… I will take all the blame. I don't want this to damage your relationship with your family.”

Patton sighed.

“Logan, we've gone over this. You don't need to worry about that. My folks love you.”

Logan laughed, bitterly.

“There's a big difference between accepting me as your boyfriend and accepting that the two of us got bonded without telling them first. And if they react badly – I'll leave, I'll -”

“_No_.” Patton gripped Logan's hand, tight. “I know you're worried, and I understand why. If we were living with your folks… well.”

Logan's parents had never particularly cared to get to know Patton except as a potential asset to his social standing. Once he had come out, they had made it clear that in their minds, Patton's gender was a liability. Presumably, they would be furious to hear about the mateship – not that Logan had any intention of hearing what they had to say on the topic. Not unless it was an apology for how they'd treated Patton over the last two years.

As though he could read Logan's thoughts, Patton pressed his forehead to Logan's.

“But that's exactly why you _aren't_ living with them any more. You're here, with me,” he murmured. “And if my family ask you to leave, then I'm going with you.”

“Patton…”

“Don't 'Patton' me, mister! I made a promise to you this morning, and I meant it.” Patton cupped Logan's face in his hand. “For better or for worse. Those weren't just words to me. I am sticking with you _no matter what_.”

Logan leaned forward, closing the small gap between them until their lips met, soft and slow.

“I love you,” he said, as they pulled apart. “I want you to be happy. And I know your family is important to you…”

“They are,” Patton said. “Which is why I know I won't be happy if we're apart. You're my family now, Lo. And…”

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

“If you think I'm spending our first night as pack away from you, then you don't know me at all.”

A shiver ran down Logan's spine, and he wrapped his arms around Patton, holding on tight.

They were mates now. Better or worse, richer or poorer. And nothing was going to keep them apart, ever again.

“We should tell them now,” Logan said. “Together.”

“Okay.” Patton chucked. “You gonna let go of me, babe?”

“… In a minute.”

He could feel Patton smile against his shoulder as Logan pulled him even closer.

“Whenever you're ready, love.”


End file.
